There are many different types of bubble generating mechanisms. In one approach, a film of bubble generating liquid is formed across a ring, and air is directed through the opening in the ring to form bubbles. Such an approach may be embodied in a variety of final products, such as a stationary bubble machine or a hand-held apparatus. The final product may include a variety of components, depending on various design needs.